More Than This and Moments One Shot
by harrystylesisdayumsexy
Summary: This is a short moments/more than this one shot I did, and they aren't very good but they're fun to write! well this one wasn't very but.. but you know what I mean..i might be uploading more one direction one shots but idk yet :/


It was our high school's homecoming, and a few weeks ago, she broke up with me. She said it was because I was immature and wouldn't take things seriously. It teared me apart, because I loved Jessica. I honestly think I hadn't done anything wrong, which didn't help much since I spent nights crying and practically ripping my curls out trying to figure out what I had done. I know I sound a little girly saying that, but it was true. Nothing would cheer me up. Not even Lou, which scared the boys. So tonight, Liam forced me to go to my homecoming with an old friend. She knows I'm a little depressed, so she's trying to give me a break but that doesn't do anything but make me feel alone in the crowded gym. Then I saw Jessica. She looked beautiful in her strapless pink dress, her wavey hair falling perfectly around her shoulders. Seeing her made me smile, but then I remembered everything that happened. My smile faded from the thought, but turned into a scowl when I saw Michael put his arm around her waist. He was the most popular guy in school and he went to homecoming with Jessica. The same Jessica who broke up with me only a few weeks ago. It hurts me to know that she didn't cry... And watching the girl I love dance with some douche who probably only wants to fuck her, really pisses me off. This just doesn't feel right...

I decided to leave early, I couldn't take the pain. I stepped outside waiting for Niall to pick me up since Liam refused to let me drive thinking I would skip. He was right too, because I would've skipped. I sat on a bench outside the school and the memories crept into my mind. They just had to be here, at this time. I could feel tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. I snorted at how stupid I was being. That was the past, I need to move on and stop acting like a pussy. But as soon as I started to man up, I saw Jessica and Michael step out of the school a few doors down. I tried not to be noticeable. He put his arm around her waist again, those familiar giggles filled the air, but were soon drowned out by Michael's obnoxious voice. I felt like she was trying to kill me, honestly. If only she would hear my cries, see how much I loved her...

If I couldn't have her, I couldn't live without her...

* * *

><p>Niall's car pulled up, and I hopped into the passenger seat. I glanced back at Jessica and Michael and I realized she recognized Niall's car. She had no emotion on her face though. I broke down right there, in front of Niall. He hugged me, I remember that, but the ride home was a blur. We got back to me and Louis' flat and said our goodbyes. I stepped inside to find Louis sleeping on the couch. I gently kissed his forehead, and went to my room. I pulled my bottle of anti-depressants out from under the mattress. I hid them from Louis so he wouldn't think I was being so serious. I pulled the bottle of Jack Daniels out from the back of my closet, and laid in bed. I took the pen and notepad next to my bed and wrote a few simple lines.<p>

_Dear Liam, Zayn, Niall- You guys were the best friends I could ever have._

_Louis- You were always there for me, I'm sorry I have to do this… _

_Jessica- I love you._

I proceeded to gulp down half of the Jack. It burned the back of my throat with its overwhelming alcoholic taste. I felt as if I needed to vomit, but I kept it down. I swallowed as many pills as I could, taking another drink of Jack Daniels with it. There was finally one handful of pills left, and popped them into my mouth. My vision was already blurred from the alcohol, it seemed to act faster on my empty stomach. I finished both bottles. The world started to spin around me. I cried and cried until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The Jack Daniels bottle dropped to the floor off of my bed.

* * *

><p>Louis woke up to the sound of something fall. He stepped into Harry's room. It hit him like a bullet in his chest. He immediately started crying Harry's name. He couldn't read the note that lay next to Harry's still soft curls because of the tears that streamed down his face. He dialed 911. The doctors wouldn't let Louis ride in the ambulance with Harry, and in the back of his head, he knew why . Instead of sadness, Louis became overwhelmed with anger. When the doctors left the flat with Harry in a stretcher, all kinds of tubes and wires attached to him, Louis picked up the bottle that still lay on Harry's floor and he smashed it against the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>He met Liam, Niall and Zayn in the hospital and ran next to Harry on the stretcher. Harry was clinging onto life, and the doctors kept saying he wouldn't make it. Louis refused to believe it.<p>

Louis crumpled on the floor from the news. His world had been ripped away from him. Harry was his best friend. The doctors had to take Louis out and Liam carried him into the waiting room. Jessica appeared through the doors crying. Louis hated her. He hated her guts. He knew it was all her fault.

But he had to forgive her.

* * *

><p>Jessica kissed Harry's forehead and squeezed his lifeless hand. She wiped away the remainder of the tears on Harry's face, and stepped out of the room. She needed to get out of here. She got in her car and drove.<p>

Louis, Liam Niall, and Zayn had fallen asleep on each other, tear streaked faces and all. It had been a rough, long night.


End file.
